lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Magda Plasky
Unnamed nephew |status = Imprisoned |playedby = Danielle Skraastad |first = Child's Welfare }} Magda Plasky is a nurse who helped her husband John kidnap young girls to keep as sex slaves. History While they were living in New Jersey, Magda and John Plasky went looking for a little girl to kidnape. When they meet a girl named Laurie, they offer to drive her home and Laurie took their offer but when she got in the car, Magda and John Plasky drug and kidnap her. They then take Laurie to there house, where they imprison her in their basement, where John Plasky would repeatedly drug and rape her. During a Forth of July party, one of Magda Plasky's relatives accidentally shot her nephew in the foot and she treated the wound while the police was on the way. When the police got to the residence, Laurie started to scream for help but Magda Plasky went down to the basement and gagged and drugged Laurie so she would stop. Eventually Laurie gave birth to a baby but she was't allowed to keep it because it was a boy. Magda Plasky wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed it near the hospital she worked so that when it was found it would be brought to the hospital. As a result of losing her son, Laurie would not stop crying so the Plasky's abandoned her near a stadium. When the hospital she worked at was closed, Magda Plasky started working in another hospital and John began working as the superintendent in there new apartment. The Plasky's then use there van to kidnap a thirteen-year old girl named Celia Barber, while she was riding her bike with her father. As a result of being raped Barber became pregnant and gave birth to a baby, which she was allowed to keep because it was a girl. Two years later Barber gave birth to another baby but she was't allowed to keep it because it was a boy. Magda Plasky then left the baby at the steps of a church near the hospital she worked in. After the homeless people find the baby and bring it to the hospital, Magda Plasky shows it detectives Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins. Later when they discover that she worked at the hospital Laurie's son was taken to, Amaro and Rollins question Magda Plasky and she eventually confesses. Amaro, Rollins, Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuola make Magda Plasky take them to the dungeon Barber was imprisond in and they rescue her and her daughter. The detectives then Make Magda call John to lure him to them but she, while speaking a different language, warns John that the police are there and warns him to run but Amaro is able to capture and arrest him. She is currently in prison for two counts of kidnapping and being an accomplice to multiple counts of rape. ( : "Child's Welfare") Category:Criminals Category:Proxy Rapists Category:Kidnappers Category:Conspirators Category:Medical practitioners Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Accomplices Category:Imprisoned Characters